Empty heart
by Tiana Lanster
Summary: [FICTION ABANDONNÉE] L'épisode 100 a été l'épisode de trop pour le Geek. Il s'enfuit de chez lui et essaie de vivre tant bien que mal dans Paris. (Cette histoire mélange fiction et faits réels, mais elle est en grande partie fictive)
1. Chapter 1

_**Salutations, noble viewers. Voici une petite fiction (enfin... Façon de parler) inspiré de l'épisode 100 de SLG! D'abord, petites précisions: peut-être que vous l'avez remarqué dans certaines de mes histoires que le Geek a comme "nom" Seth... Eh bien, ce sera le cas tout le temps lorsque les histoires de SLG se passent en extérieur. Ensuite: cette histoire mélange fiction et faits réels de mon vécu. Globalement, cette fiction est tout public, mais certains passages seront assez "durs"... Je vous rassure: l'histoire est en grande partie FICTIVE.**_

 _ **Sur ce, bonne lecture.**_

* * *

Paris, dimanche 25 octobre, 23 heures.

Il faisait nuit noire. Une forte pluie déferlait sur la Ville Lumière. Toutes les habitations s'étaient barricadées, et les quelques bars encore ouverts à cette heure tardive avaient dû fermer plus tôt à cause du mauvais temps et du vent violent. Seules les lumières des réverbères illuminaient les alentours.

Une silhouette se dessina dans la pénombre. Elle avançait lentement, tel un fantôme. La personne se rapprocha de la lumière jaune orangée d'un réverbère, dévoilant son apparence : un jeune garçon, de petite taille, cheveux courts et bruns, avec une casquette beige-grise sur la tête, un T-shirt rouge de Captain America, un jean et des baskets noirs. Ses yeux bleus prirent une teinte sombre avec la lumière du réverbère : ils étaient vides, sans reflets. Son visage ne montrait aucune émotion. Sa démarche était sans énergie, comme perdu. Son nom ? … Il préférait l'oublier.

Le Geek marcha longtemps dans les rues vides de Paris. Où allait-il ? Il n'en avait aucune idée. Il s'en fichait. Ses pas le dirigèrent vers un parc. Il resta quelques minutes devant l'entrée, laissant la pluie mouiller son corps et ses vêtements, puis alla se mettre à l'abri sous un arbre.

Le gamer s'assit par terre, appuyant le côté droit de son corps sur le tronc de bois, tenant ses avant-bras avec ses mains. Normalement, le jeune garçon aurait dû être chez lui en train de dormir paisiblement dans les draps doux et chaud de son lit, Mr. Nounours dans ses bras… Seulement, il n'avait pas de « chez lui ». Il n'en avait plus.

Il aurait préféré que ce jour n'arrive jamais…

* * *

L'épisode 100 de SLG. Un évènement réjouissant pour les fans de l'émission, effrayant pour le Geek. Le jeune garçon avait toujours redouté le début d'une nouvelle saison : qu'est-ce qui allait changer ? Qui allait rester ? Qui allait partir ? Le gamer se posait les mêmes questions à chaque fois. Elles apportaient leurs lots de joie et de déception, mais surtout de choix et de décisions parfois douloureuses.

Cette sixième saison n'avait pas échappé à la règle… Et cela avait été pire que tout ce que le Geek pouvait imaginer. Oh, le rendu artistique de l'épisode 100 ne le dérangeait pas : il était comme toujours de très bonne qualité et les phases où Mathieu se trouvait dans un univers informatique était très travaillées et bien maniées. Sur ce point-là, le Geek n'avait rien à dire. Non, le problème était ailleurs…

C'était pendant le tournage du premier épisode de la saison 6. Le Geek venait de finir de tourner la scène de son retour dans l'équipe de SLG avec Mathieu et Emilie Gence, qui devait jouer sa petite-amie. Quand son créateur lui avait annoncé qu'il allait jouer un rôle ingrat et se faire violemment frapper par une fille, sans trucages, le gamer avait été anéanti. Mathieu n'avait donc aucune pitié pour lui ?! Avait-il au moins conscience de la douleur qu'il ressentait à chaque fois qu'il se faisait humilié, sans personne auprès de lui pour le réconforter après coup ? Le Geek n'avait pas d'autres choix que de prendre sur lui et de vouloir que la scène s'arrête au plus vite… Le jeune garçon se souvenait encore clairement des mots froids et cruels que lui avait balancés Mathieu : « on n'a pas besoin de lui », « tu n'es ni un loup ni un grand fauve. Tu es une pauvre petite chose qui va faire gentiment ce qu'on lui dit ». Il se souvenait également du moment où, pendant qu'ils se faisaient tabasser par Emilie et crachait du sang, son créateur n'avait pas levé le petit doigt pour l'aider, il avait juste ri de lui en mangeant du pop-corn. Il avait même encouragé l'actrice à aller encore plus fort ! Il n'a pas pensé une seule seconde à la souffrance qu'il avait ressentie à ce moment-là ?! Sans parler du fait que ses blessures avaient mis plusieurs jours à guérir.

Des larmes perlèrent ses yeux, se mélangeant aux gouttes de pluies qui coulaient sur sa peau, mais son visage restait figé et inexpressif. Il ne voulait plus se rappeler de toutes ces horreurs que ses collègues lui avaient fait subir sans aucun remords pendant quatre ans…

Et puis, l'inévitable était arrivé.

Quelques jours auparavant, Mathieu avait annoncé à Maître Panda que l'Instant Panda de l'épisode 100 allait être le dernier qu'il allait réaliser. En entendant cela, le chanteur s'était effondré et avait engueulé son créateur comme jamais. C'était un renvoi pur et simple. Le Geek avait écouté discrètement la discussion entre l'ursidé et le vidéaste, et il était tout aussi dévasté par cette nouvelle. Il ne comprenait pas ce choix : pourquoi virer Maître Panda ? Il avait beaucoup de succès et ses Instant Panda étaient très appréciés ! Il était l'un des personnages les plus aimés des fans derrière le Patron et sans doute l'un des plus travaillé, et pourtant il s'en allait de l'émission ? Non, ce n'est pas possible ! Il refusait d'y croire ! Et pourtant, c'était la triste vérité. Et par qui Maître Panda avait été remplacé ? Le Redneck qui avait fait quelques apparitions dans la saison 5 et une intelligence artificielle du nom de Jeanne. Le Geek n'en revenait pas… Une IA et un beauf prennent la place d'un panda mignon qui chante ? Sérieusement ?

Depuis, le chanteur s'était isolé du reste de ses collègues, travaillant durement et avec un gros pincement au cœur sur son Instant Panda final. Son optimisme et son entrain d'antan avait disparu… Le Geek, quant à lui, faisait tout pour cacher son dégoût et sa peine face à cette décision. Le jeune garçon avait déjà ressenti ces émotions lorsque le Prof et sa chronique avaient été remplacés par Maître Panda et l'Instant Panda. Cependant, il y avait quelque chose de différent cette fois-ci, quelque chose qu'il n'avait pas ressenti lors du départ du scientifique…

Les jours de tournage s'étaient enchaînés dans le silence et une ambiance pesante et tendue… Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, dimanche 25 octobre. Après la sortie de l'épisode 100, toute la famille Sommet fit une fête pour l'évènement. Tout le monde s'amusait et buvait de la bière, rigolant de n'importe quelle connerie… Sauf le Geek. Il était le seul à ne pas être heureux. Voir ses collègues boire comme des ivrognes et rire de cette manière le répugnaient… De toute façon, même avec toute la bonne volonté du monde, il n'avait pas envie d'être avec eux, et encore moins quand il savait désormais que Maître Panda ne ferait plus partie de l'équipe. Plus d'une fois, le gamer avait insisté auprès de Mathieu pour ne pas virer l'ursidé noir et blanc, de réfléchir sur sa décision avant d'introduire le Redneck et Jeanne dans SLG… Il était même prêt à échanger sa place avec lui pour qu'il reste ! Seulement, le vidéaste n'avait rien voulu entendre et, à bout de nerfs face à la persistance du Geek, lui avait collé une gifle. Il s'était montré très clair : il ne changerait pas d'avis. Sous le choc, le jeune garçon au T-shirt rouge avais compris que ce combat était perdu d'avance… Il arrêta d'insister et dut accepter, à contrecœur, le renvoi de Maître Panda.

Indifférent à cette joie enivrante et cette effervescence, le Geek était remontée à l'étage et se dirigea vers sa chambre… En chemin, il avait croisé Maître Panda, qui avait sans doute eu la même idée que lui. Le gamer n'avait pas su quoi faire… Que devait-il dire à son collègue qui venait de se faire virer alors que lui restait toujours dans l'équipe ? Il savait qu'il avait du mal à digérer son licenciement et qu'il avait besoin de temps pour s'en remettre… Cependant, ce qui l'insupportait par-dessus tout, c'était de le voir se renfermer sur lui-même. Alors, il avait pris son courage à deux mains et souffla doucement.

« Maître Panda… » Avait clamé le Geek d'une voix timide.

L'ursidé semblait ne pas avoir entendu le gamer et avait continué son chemin.

« Maître Panda ! » Répétait le gamer d'une voix plus confiante et forte.

Nouveau silence… Le jeune garçon se mit à trottiner rapidement vers son aîné pour le rattraper et avant qu'il ne s'enferme dans sa chambre. Il agrippait son kigurumi.

« Maître Panda ! »

Le chanteur repoussa le Geek avec violence. Le petit regardait son homologue avec stupeur et incompréhension. Ce dernier, quant à lui, avait les yeux froids et emplis de colère.

« Dégage. Je veux être seul.

\- M… Mais…

\- Arrête ! »

Le Geek frissonna.

« Je tente tant bien que mal d'accepter de ne plus travailler dans SLG, je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié pour remettre le couteau dans la plaie ! Toi qui est là depuis le début de l'émission et qui reste alors qu'il ne sait rien faire d'autre que de se plaindre ! Mais tu sais ce qui m'insupporte le plus ? C'est ton comportement ! Tu n'arrêtes pas de pleurnicher et de t'accrocher à moi quand le Patron commence à être trop près de toi. Tu ne voyais en moi qu'un bouclier pour te protéger de Mathieu et de ce criminel ! J'en ai plus qu'assez de ce comportement égoïste de ta part ! Tu m'étonnes que personne ne te prenne au sérieux et qu'ils te traitent comme un minable ! Je t'aimais bien, Geek, mais ton attitude de gamin et ta lâcheté ont fini par me dégoûter ! Je ne veux plus de toi dans mon chemin ! Grandis, espèce de sale gosse ! »

Maître Panda claqua violemment la porte de sa chambre. Le Geek, quant à lui, s'était effondré à genoux, le regard fixé sur la porte, le visage figé par l'effroi et le choc, des larmes coulant le long de ses joues. Les mots de l'ursidé noir et blanc avaient eu l'effet d'un coup de poignard que l'on aurait planté dans sa poitrine. Il était détruit… Son esprit ne put le supporter davantage. Le gamer s'était relevé avant de s'enfermer dans sa chambre pour y pleurer pendant de longues, très longues heures. Il avait versé des torrents de larmes, encore et encore… Il évacuait tout le mal-être qui le rongeait et le tuait à petit feu depuis la saison 1. Au final, ses sanglots se sont arrêtés vers 21 heures 30. Le Geek faisait face, avec douleur, à cette terrible réalité :

Il avait perdu la seule personne qui l'avait aimé et qui avait de l'importance à ses yeux. Il n'avait jamais eu sa place dans le cœur de ses homologues.

Que lui restait-il ? … Rien. Les jeux vidéo et les peluches qu'il avait aimés par le passé n'avaient plus aucune valeur à ses yeux. Même le meilleur jeu ou la créature de coton la plus grande, mignonne et moelleuse du monde ne pouvait cicatriser ses blessures profondes. Aucun de ces univers informatiques et imaginaires et aucuns de ces êtres inanimés ne pouvait lui donner un semblant de bonheur dans sa vie monotone et grise. Même si l'on jouait avec eux, ils restaient de simples objets. Du matériel dont on se lassait et que l'on remplaçait en permanence.

Croire que sa famille l'aimait et qu'il était heureux avait été une grossière erreur… C'était donc le cœur vide que le soir, au moment où tout le monde dormait profondément, le Geek s'était diriger vers l'entrée de l'appartement et avait poussé la poignée de la porte.

* * *

Voilà où en il était, à présent. Abandonné dans ce parc.

Seul. Perdu. Brisé. Le corps et l'âme vide de toutes émotions et de toutes traces de vie.

Des larmes cristallines s'écoulèrent le long de son visage, mais il ne ressentait pas de la tristesse. Même s'il pleurait, ce n'était que des larmes vides de sens. Il ne sentait pas le froid qui piquait sa peau, la sensation d'être trempé par la pluie, la dureté de l'écorce de l'arbre contre lequel son corps reposait.

Au fond de lui, le Geek savait qu'il ne devait pas s'attacher à un membre de son équipe comme le Prof ou Maître Panda. Il aurait accepté plus facilement leur départ, ainsi… Cependant, son cœur tendre et son innocence ridiculement naïve avaient pris le dessus sur sa raison. Il avait de l'affection pour eux, et maintenant il le regrettait. Dieu qu'il détestait cette partie de lui-même…

C'était donc ça, la vie qui lui était destiné ? Vivre toute sa vie dans le rejet et la peur, sous les coups et les insultes ? Si c'était le cas, alors il avait bien fait de s'en aller de cette famille d'enfer… Mais est-ce que lui et ses collègues étaient vraiment une famille, dans le fond ? … Non. Elle ne l'était pas, elle ne l'a jamais été et elle ne le sera jamais. C'est vrai après tout : ils n'étaient que les personnalités d'une seule et même personne. À quoi bon jouer le rôle d'une famille ? Cela n'avait pas de sens.

 _Si seulement Mathieu n'avait pas décidé de scénariser SLG à partir de l'épisode 85, si seulement il n'avait pas eu l'idée de créer le personnage du Redneck lors de la saison 5… Maître Panda serait resté dans l'équipe, et la saison 5 et 6 aurait été dans la même veine que la saison 4._ Pensa le gamer au t-shirt rouge.

Le Geek soupira doucement. Il remarqua que la pluie s'était arrêtée. Il regarda la grande horloge qui trônait en face de lui : elle indiquait minuit. Commençant à ressentir une douleur à l'épaule et de légers frissonnements dans ses bras, le jeune garçon se releva, sortit du parc et reprit sa route dans les rues désertes. En chemin, il vit une montagne de détritus éparpillés sur le trottoir : des meubles cassés, des boîtes de jeux de sociétés usées, des manuels en papier tâchés et des tissus divers. Visiblement, ils avaient été jetés dehors après la pluie car ils étaient secs.

« Les gens sont vraiment dégoûtants. » Murmura le gamer en soupirant.

Le Geek s'approcha néanmoins de la montagne de déchets et se mit à fouiller ce bordel sans trop faire de bruits pour ne pas réveiller les habitants de l'immeuble à sa droite. Il prit les tissus dans ses mains et trouva une couverture plutôt grande, pas trop sale et en bon état. Le jeune garçon reposa les autres draps à leurs places initiales et mit la couverture sur son épaule gauche. En cherchant un peu plus dans ces détritus, il aperçut une masse de vêtements. Curieux, il regarda le tas et crut voir une veste noire, toujours emballé dans du plastique. Le Geek prit le sachet en plastique dans ses mains, et constata que c'était bien une veste. Il arracha la fibre protectrice et déploya le vêtement plié : il était noir et simple, avec un peu de fourrure autour du col, et semblait adapter à sa taille. Le Geek ne réfléchit pas longtemps et enfila la veste. Le gamer s'en alla de la montagne de détritus et se remit à marcher. Il s'immobilisa un instant. Après un moment de réflexion, le gamer enleva sa casquette et la lança derrière lui sans la regarder. Il reprit sa route.

La fatigue commençait à se faire sentir. Le Geek se dépêcha de trouver un endroit où dormir… Il tomba sur un vieux garage fermé, laissé à l'abandon. Le jeune garçon se fit discret et s'approcha de la bâtisse. Il se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée et tenta de l'ouvrir. Fermé. Il contourna le bâtiment et ses pas le menèrent vers l'entrée de l'atelier. Celle-ci était ouverte. Le Geek entra à l'intérieur de l'entrepôt : le matériel de réparation était encore là, sauf qu'il ne servait plus à rien maintenant. La poussière commençait à recouvrir les tables et les outils. Tout était accroché aux murs, laissant le centre de la pièce complètement vide. Le gamer, à bout de forces, s'allongea par terre et s'enroula dans sa couverture. Le sol était froid et ce n'était pas confortable. Mais au moins, il pouvait dormir sans avoir peur que le Patron ne lui saute dessus, dans le silence et le calme le plus total.

Qu'allait-il devenir maintenant ? Le Geek y penserait demain matin.

* * *

 _ **Fin du premier chapitre. Soyez en standby pour le second!**_


	2. Chapter 2

_Hi there, viewers. Bon... Tout d'abord, je m'excuse de cette absence. Les derniers évènements et mes examens ne m'ont pas aidés à avoir du temps pour écrire... Mais maintenant, tout va bien. Je suis là, et je compte bien finir cette histoire qui me tient à cœur ! (Note : le résumé de cette fiction est provisoire. Il risque de changer). Sur ce, bonne lecture._

* * *

Le soleil se levait doucement sur la capitale.

Le Geek se réveilla. Il se redressa, laissant échapper un bâillement, sortit son portable de la poche de son jean et vit qu'il était 8 heures et demi. Le gamer remarqua que l'atelier n'avait pas de fenêtres, le plongeant dans le noir total. Il se leva, laissant la couverture par terre, et chercha avec la faible lumière de son téléphone un interrupteur. Il le trouva rapidement et alluma la salle. Le Geek put ainsi apercevoir plus clairement le contenu de l'entrepôt : une longue table se présentait face à lui, quelques clés anglaises et boulons encombrant sa surface. Le jeune garçon ouvrit les tiroirs, pour la plupart vides, quand soudain il trouva dans l'un d'entre eux un objet : une petite lampe torche noire et rouge. Intrigué par cette découverte, le Geek prit sa trouvaille dans ses mains et l'examina dans tous les sens. Il constata avec surprise qu'il avait mis la main sur une lampe torche taser !

 **« Un taser en forme de lampe de poche ?! Wow ! Si ça, ce n'est pas de la chance… »**

Le jeune garçon pensa tout de même que c'était étrange qu'un objet pareil soit ici, dans un vieil atelier poussiéreux et à l'abandon. Sûrement l'acquisition d'un employé qui l'avait oublié en partant… Qu'importe. Le Geek rangea sa nouvelle lampe torche dans la poche de sa veste. Il ramassa la couverture, la plia soigneusement et la rangea dans le placard vide au fond à droite de la salle. Il éteignit la lumière et sortit finalement vers le monde extérieur.

Le gamer marchait tranquillement dans les rues de Paris. Malgré l'heure, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de monde, il faisait beau et le vent était agréable. Une bonne journée s'annonçait. Le Geek s'arrêta au Jardin du Trocadéro. Il s'assit sur l'herbe, contemplant les jets d'eau, brillants grâce aux rayons du soleil. Le jeune garçon esquissa un petit sourire et soupira d'aise.

 **« Si j'avais su que c'était aussi bien d'être libre, je l'aurais fait bien avant la saison 3. Seulement, combien de temps ça va durer ? Je n'ai pas d'endroit où dormir, pas de travail… Mais il est hors de question que je revienne chez Mathieu. Qu'il se démerde avec son émission à la con ! »**

Le Geek sortit de la poche droite de son jean un portefeuille rouge. C'était un des rares cadeaux qu'il avait reçu à un Noël. Le gamer avait fini par s'attacher à cet objet et ne s'en séparait jamais. Il y avait à l'intérieur 600 euros d'économie, une clé passe-partout (si jamais il n'arrivait pas à entrer à la maison lorsque les portes étaient barrées) et une carte d'identité créé de toutes pièces par son créateur. Le Geek se souvint qu'il l'avait reçu au milieu de la saison 3, au cas où une des personnalités se perdrait dehors ou voudrait avoir un travail à côté de SLG. Le premier à avoir utilisé sa carte était bien entendu le Prof, suite à son renvoi lors de la saison 4. Il trouva facilement un travail de professeur de science dans une école et avait un bon salaire. Le gamer soupira en prenant la carte d'identité entre ses doigts.

 _« Une carte d'identité pour chacun d'entre nous… Soit ce bâtard savait qu'il n'aurait plus besoin du Prof, soit il est idiot. »_ Pensa le Geek. _« Même s'il nous a donné une 'identité' et un corps, même si nous 'existons' dans ce monde, nous restons des personnalités. Nous ne sommes pas de 'vrais personnes'. »_

Maintenant qu'il réfléchissait à ça, le Geek n'avait jamais vraiment regardé les détails de sa carte d'identité. Il répara ce tort en lisant les caractères noirs :

 **Nom : SOMMET**

 **Prénom : SETH**

 **Sexe : M**

 **Né(e) le : 23.09.1997**

 **Taille : 1, 60m**

Une donnée l'interpella : sa supposée date de naissance. Mathieu avait 27 ans, et était donc né en 1988, pas 1997. S'il avait choisi cette année, cela voudrait dire que le Geek avait 18 ans. Le gamer, sans trop savoir pourquoi, regarda son visage sur l'écran de son portable qui lui servait de miroir : il avait les mêmes traits que Mathieu, mais le gamer était plus juvénile et n'avait pas le « petit bouc médiocre » prononcé, contrairement à ses homologues. Le jeune garçon avait un regard blasé.

 **« … Il a poussé mon rôle du 'membre le plus jeune de l'équipe' jusqu'au bout, le bougre. Bon, au moins, il a eu la décence de me donner 18 ans. Cela me facilite les choses. »** Même sa voix était plus semblable à celle d'un adolescent que d'un enfant, proche de Mathieu ou Maître Panda mais un petit peu plus « jeune ». La voix fluette et aiguë qu'il utilisait dans SLG n'était pas sa voix naturelle.

Las de rester assis, le Geek rangea ses affaires et se releva. Son regard se posa vers le ciel bleu. L'expression vide de son visage s'orna d'un sourire : cette journée était trop belle pour être gâchée par des pensées noires et des souvenirs qui n'en étaient pas. Le gamer recommençait à flâner dans les rues, regardant les boutiques du coin de l'œil. Il arriva au Boulevard de Clichy et tomba sur un magasin de musique : « Star's Music ». Alexis Lloyd allait souvent à cette enseigne pour acheter du matériel musical, le conseillant vivement à Maître Panda.

 _« Au moins, on ne risque pas de le louper, le magasin… Il s'étend sur toute la rue ! »_ Remarqua intérieurement le Geek, le visage perplexe en voyant les 11 échoppes noirs de Star's Music alignés côtes à côtes.

Le Geek ne pouvait s'empêcher de contempler les boutiques. Il aimait la musique, et il jouait souvent en cachette de la guitare et de la batterie grâce à Alexis Lloyd et à des tutoriels sur Internet, et ce pendant deux ans. Au final, il était devenu un musicien de bon niveau, suffisant pour ne pas être qualifié de débutant. Le gamer aimait tous les instruments, mais il avait une préférence pour les guitares, qu'elles soient acoustiques ou électriques. Il décida donc d'entrer dans l'espace guitare électrique de Star's Music. La boutique était de taille moyenne, les instruments s'étendaient sur tous les murs. Les accessoires qui allaient avec les modèles étaient à part, dans des vitrines en verres. Le Geek s'attendait à voir du monde, mais le magasin était vide. Pas un client, pas un chat qui rôde… Rien. Le néant total.

 _« Bordel, tout le monde a déserté ou quoi ? »_

L'adolescent posa son regard sur le vendeur : il avait l'air jeune, à peu près son âge, mesurant environ un mètre soixante-dix, cheveux médium noirs de jais et des yeux violets. Il était assis à la caisse, la tête posée sur ses bras croisés, soupirant doucement. Il avait du vernis à ongles noirs sur les doigts. Il avait vraiment l'air de se faire chier, à tel point qu'il n'avait pas remarqué qu'un client était (enfin) arrivé. Cependant, le Geek ne trouvait pas ce garçon antipathique ou méchant… En tout cas, il avait l'air abordable. Le gamer inspira un bon coup et se dirigea à la caisse.

 **« Bonjour. »** Dit poliment le Geek.

Dès que le vendeur comprit que l'on s'adressait à lui, il se redressa correctement et sourit. _Hum… Un sourire, c'est plutôt bon signe._ Pensa le Geek.

 **« Bonjour. »** Déclara le vendeur.

 _Il a l'air sympa._ Le Geek regarda de gauche à droite, puis fixa de nouveau le vendeur. Il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de lui faire remarquer avec un ton cynique :

 **« Il n'y a pas foule, on dirait. »**

Le vendeur semblait surprit et fit de légers yeux ronds. Il ne devait pas s'attendre à avoir un client de son âge ET qui faisait de l'humour. Le Geek sentit qu'il aurait mieux fait de se taire… Néanmoins, à sa plus grande surprise, le vendeur eut un sourire en coin.

 **« Cherche pas : tous les richards sont partis, ce qui fait que les magasins sont vides en vacances… Et autant te dire que cela me casse légèrement les bonbons, car je me dis que je pourrais être dehors ou chez moi, en train de profiter de l'air pollué de la ville. »**

Sacrebleu, ce type a de la répartie ! Cela ne déplut pas au Geek, qui rigola intérieurement du comportement de son interlocuteur : ils discutaient naturellement, comme s'ils étaient des amis de longues dates, alors qu'ils venaient à peine de se rencontrer. Les deux garçons s'observèrent l'un et l'autre, comme s'ils se regardaient aux rayons X. En le regardant de plus près, le gamer vit que le vendeur portait -discrètement sous sa veste Star's Music- un t-shirt noir avec une triforce jaune, un bracelet avec un champignon vert de Mario et un badge Hatsune Miku sur le t-shirt. Ça c'est un arsenal de gamer ou le Geek ne s'y connaissait pas !

 **« T'es un gros otaku, hein ? _Le Geek sourit malicieusement._**

 **\- Ça se voit tant que ça ? _Le vendeur regarda ailleurs, l'air blasé, mais avec un petit sourire car il était conscient que son client avait vu ses vêtements._**

 **\- Ce n'est pas comme si tu avais un-t-shirt Legend of Zelda, un badge Hatsune Miku et un bracelet Mario.**

 **\- … »**

Les deux garçons rigolèrent.

 **« Bien vu, je suis un otaku-geek et un gamer. _Avoua le vendeur avec le sourire._**

 **\- Tiens donc. Moi aussi, je suis un gamer geek.**

 **\- C'est vrai ? _S'exclama le jeune garçon à la caisse, légèrement surpris._**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Tape m'en cinq ! »**

Les deux protagonistes tapèrent leurs mains l'une sur l'autre. Le Geek, par réflexe, regarda autour de lui pour voir si un client était rentré dans la boutique alors qu'ils discutaient… Mais non, il n'y avait personne. Le vendeur remarqua la très légère inquiétude dans les yeux de son client et le rassura :

 **« Ne t'inquiètes pas. En cette période de vacances, les magasins de Star's Music sont vides toute la journée. On peut parler tranquillement pendant des heures sans que personne ne nous dérange.**

 **\- C'est toujours comme ça ? _Demanda le Geek, curieux._**

 **\- Non, pas forcément. Seulement, beaucoup de clients achètent les instruments par Internet et du coup, ils ne vont plus par eux-mêmes dans les magasins.**

 **\- Feignasses.**

 **\- Je ne te le fais pas dire. »**

Ils pouffèrent de rire. Le Geek trouvait ce vendeur très sympathique. Cependant, il ne baissait pas sa garde pour autant : s'il y a bien une chose qu'il avait apprise après toutes ces années, c'est que des personnes en apparences gentilles pouvaient être cruelles et horribles. Il repensait avec amertume à sa dernière discussion avec Maître Panda… Il l'avait aimé comme un frère, et au final ce dernier l'avait balancé dans la boue. Le Geek était très fort pour camoufler ses vraies émotions, dont sa méfiance envers son interlocuteur. _De toute façon, s'il tente de me faire du mal, je l'électrocute avec mon taser._

Le vendeur regarda sa montre : midi quinze. L'heure du déjeuner.

 **« Ah, c'est mon temps de déjeuner. _Déclara le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il regarda de nouveau le Geek._ Tu veux déjeuner avec moi ?**

 **\- Hein ?! Je peux ? _Le gamer ne s'attendait pas du tout à cette question._**

 **\- Bien-sûr ! Ça me fait plaisir de voir quelqu'un de mon âge qui a les mêmes centres d'intérêts que moi. »** Il arbora un sourire sincère.

Le Geek n'en revenait toujours pas… Ce garçon le connaissait à peine, mais il avait tout de même la gentillesse de l'inviter à déjeuner ! Comme quoi, tous les parisiens ne sont pas des rustres hautains… Le gamer accepta l'offre avec le sourire. Le vendeur était ravi.

 **« Deux secondes. _Fit le garçon aux cheveux noirs. Il cria à sa gauche._ Maurice ! C'est ton temps de service !**

 **\- Ça marche ! _Hurla ledit Maurice, qui était en train de régler quelques guitares au fond de la boutique._**

 **\- Bon. _Il s'adresse au Geek._ Viens, on va dans l'arrière-boutique. »**

Le gamer suivit le caissier, et s'installèrent dans une pièce réservée aux employés pour leur pause déjeuner. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs prépara quatre sandwichs jambon-beurre et sortit deux cannettes de Coca-Cola d'un petit frigo, puit revint vers le Geek. Les deux adolescents firent plus ample connaissance et discutèrent longuement de tout et de rien, surtout de jeux vidéo et de musique. Le Geek savait désormais le nom du vendeur : Jonathan Lion, un étudiant de 19 ans à l'école ATLA, travaillant à mi-temps dans les magasins Star's Music. Son père, Lewis Lion, était le patron des boutiques de l'enseigne à Paris. Il était un garçon énergétique, passionné, assez casse-cou, plaisantin et joyeux. Malgré son style assez « punk » et son langage un peu trash, Jonathan était quelqu'un d'adorable et d'honnête, avec un grand franc-parler. Il disait toujours ce qu'il pensait, et n'arrivait pas à bien mentir (ou en tout cas, pas aussi bien que notre cher gamer de SLG). Pour la première fois de sa vie, le Geek était heureux d'avoir rencontré quelqu'un d'aussi gentil.

Après leur repas, les deux garçons racontèrent des conneries et rigolèrent de leurs bêtises. Ils étaient en train de réciter des sketchs des deux minutes du peuple, et le Geek imitait très bien les voix des personnages. Jonathan explosa littéralement de rire.

 **« Hahahahaha ! Excellent !**

 **\- Je connais les sketchs par cœur.**

 **\- Moi aussi. J'adore tellement François Perusse !**

 **\- Héhé !**

 **\- … Ugh… Si seulement je pouvais demander… »**

Le Geek regardait Jonathan.

 **« Ça ne va pas ? »** Demanda-t-il.

Jonathan, après un court instant de silence, répondit :

 **« En fait, je recherche un colocataire.**

 **\- Ah bon ?**

 **\- Ouais. J'habite un appartement juste en face des magasins Star's Music. Et même si je n'ai aucun problème à vivre seul, je ne suis pas contre d'idée d'avoir un coloc'. »**

Le gamer réfléchissait… Il n'avait nulle part où dormir et, sans diplômes, il ne risquait pas de trouver du travail assez rapidement. Avec le peu d'argents qu'il avait précieusement économisé, il n'avait aucune chance de se payer un logement, même pas un petit studio. Cette demande de colocation tombait à pic pour lui. Par contre, il fallait trouver une bonne justification pour tout ça… Mais ça, le Geek l'avait prévu depuis un long moment.

 **« Ça tombe bien, je cherche aussi une colocation. »**

Jonathan fut surprit par la réponse. Le gamer continua.

 **« Je me suis fait virer de chez moi… Et aucune autre personne de ma famille n'habite à Paris. Du coup, en attendant de pouvoir trouver un boulot, je recherche quelqu'un qui accepterait les colocations.**

 **\- Hum… »**

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs se mit à réfléchir. Le Geek, quant à lui, resta silencieux et attendit craintivement la réponse de son ami.

 **« Dans ce cas, tu veux devenir mon colocataire ? »** Demanda Jonathan en souriant.

 _Yeah !_ Pensa intérieurement le gamer, très heureux. Il accepta la demande de Jonathan. Ce dernier était tout content.

 **« Cool ! _Lança Jonathan, souriant._**

 **\- Tu habites où ?**

 **\- J'habite chez mon père, Lewis Lion.**

 **\- Sérieux ? Et ça ne le dérange pas que je sois là ?**

 **\- Non. Il fait beaucoup de déplacements, du coup je suis souvent seul à la maison. J'ai longuement parlé avec lui sur ce sujet de colocation chez nous, et après une longue discussion et quelques restrictions, il a accepté. Cela ne lui pose pas de problèmes.**

 **\- Il est sympa, ton père.**

 **\- Oui. J'adore mon _padre_ ! »** Le sourire de Jonathan brillait de mille feux.

Le Geek rigolait doucement. L'étudiant lui révéla que son père était le fils d'une riche famille, et qu'il avait hérité d'une importante fortune.

 **« Tu es donc issu d'une famille aisée. _Fit le gamer, en finissant de boire son Coca._**

 **\- Ouais. Mais ce n'est pas pour autant que l'on est aveuglé par l'argent, loin de là. On n'est pas des Picsou. En fait, moi et mon père, on s'en fout d'être riche. Ce qui compte le plus pour nous, c'est le bonheur.**

 **\- Sage réflexion.**

 **\- Merci. »** Jonathan sourit.

Le Geek sourit à son tour.

 **« Au fait, tu as quel âge ? Demanda l'étudiant.**

 **\- 18 ans.**

 **\- Tu es donc majeur. Tu es à quelle école ? »**

Le gamer devint pâle. Mince, il n'avait pas pensé à ça ! Il était complètement coincé ! Ne sachant pas quoi dire, le Geek baissa les yeux. Que faire ? Mentir ? Hors de question. Ce n'était pas juste et de toute façon, tôt ou tard, Jonathan saurait la vérité. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas lui révéler qu'il était le Geek de Salut les Geeks. Qui sait comment il va réagir en apprenant ça ? Face à l'absence de réponse et au visage tétanisé de son ami, l'étudiant aux cheveux noirs commençait à s'inquiéter.

 **« Seth ? Ça va ?**

 **\- … Je… »** Le Geek réfléchissait, pensant à ses mots. Il ne voulait pas mentir à Jonathan, alors il a décidé de lui dire la vérité sans rentrer dans les détails. **« Je ne suis pas scolarisé.**

 **\- Sérieux ? Pourquoi ?**

 **\- … J'ai pris des cours à domicile. _Une certaine honte se lisait dans les yeux du gamer, et cela n'échappa pas à son interlocuteur._**

 **\- Oh, je vois. _Jonathan était calme._ Tu avais des difficultés à l'école ?**

 **\- Oui.**

 **\- Hum… Ce n'est pas une honte d'avoir fait des cours à domicile. Bon, c'est vrai que c'est dur de le dire à voix haute, mais je ne vois pas de problème à ça. Un de mes amis était en échec scolaire, et les cours à domicile l'ont aidé à remonter la pente. »**

Le Geek se souvint avoir été scolarisé dans une école, lors du début de la saison 2. Il y était allé pendant seulement deux semaines, puis il a arrêté à cause d'horribles brimades et au succès grandissant de SLG, qui demandait plus de boulot et de temps. Depuis, le Prof s'est chargé de lui et lui avait fait des cours à domicile. Le gamer était également allé à la bibliothèque pour approfondir ses connaissances et sa culture générale. Ainsi, même en n'étant jamais réellement aller à l'école, il était intelligent et lettré. Bien-sûr, il y avait un domaine auquel il était incollable : l'informatique et tout ce qui s'y rapproche.

Le Geek sourit timidement à Jonathan, qui lui rendit la pareille.

 **« Je me demandais. C'est quoi ton nom de famille ? »** Demanda Jonathan.

Silence… Le Geek ne prononçait pas un mot, le regard baissé et assombri. Il n'aimait pas son nom de famille… Cela lui faisait rappeler Mathieu et ses autres collègues. Cependant, il ne pouvait pas y échapper, et il le savait. Il n'existe pas beaucoup de familles avec comme nom de famille « Sommet », et si jamais il disait à quelqu'un que son nom complet est Seth Sommet, soit il le prendrait pour un menteur soit il allait faire le rapprochement avec Mathieu Sommet, présentateur de Salut les Geeks. Le Geek soupira doucement.

 **« Pourquoi tu veux le savoir ?**

 **\- Si jamais tu t'égares ou qu'il t'arrive quoi que ce soit, je dois savoir ton nom entier.**

 **\- … Sommet.**

 **\- Je vois. »**

Il regarda sa montre : 13 heures. L'étudiant s'étira et se leva.

 **« Je reprends mon service.**

 **\- Ah… C'est vrai, tu travailles. »**

Jonathan regardait le Geek. Le plus jeune était calme et compréhensif, les bras croisés, le visage impassible. Il ne réagissait pas du tout comme un gamin pleurnichard qui ne veut pas qu'une personne s'en aille et le laisse seul. Il savait que Jonathan avait du travail, alors il le laissait à ses responsabilités. _Je crois que, d'une certaine façon, j'ai changé…_ Pensait le Geek. Jonathan, après une minute de silence à fixer le gamer, sourit.

 **« Je finis mon boulot à 19 heures. On rentre ensemble ?**

 **\- D'accord.**

 **\- J'ai ma 3DS avec moi, avec le jeu Rayman Origins.**

 **\- C'est vrai ?! _S'exclama le Geek, tout excité._ J'adore ce jeu !**

 **\- Je te laisse y jouer ! Il est dément !**

 **\- Merci, Jonathan ! »**

Jonathan partit quelque part, puit revint vers son ami en lui tendant sa 3DS XL Pikachu. Le gamer remercia chaleureusement l'étudiant en musique avant de le laisser repartir à son poste. En attendant la fin du service de son ami, le Geek joua à Rayman, enchaînant les niveaux un à un, le sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

19 h 15.

Jonathan et le Geek se dirigèrent vers l'immeuble de l'étudiant. Ils prirent l'ascenseur et montèrent jusqu'au cinquième étage. Le garçon aux cheveux noirs la porte de son appartement (il y avait marqué « Lion » sur la sonnette).

Il s'agissait d'un grand logement trois pièces. Les murs avaient une couleur beige plutôt jolie, le plafond était d'un blanc pur. Le sol était recouvert d'un plancher de bois. Le Geek longea le petit couloir, suivi de Jonathan, avec six tours remplis de CD et vit le salon : c'était une grande pièce avec au sol un grand tapis zébré, plusieurs consoles de salon telles que la Wii, Wii U, toutes les Playstation et Xbox, ainsi qu'une Nintendo 64 et une super NES, et quelques jaquettes de jeux comme Assassin's Creed Black Flag et Far Cry 4. Une très grande télé noire trônait fièrement sur un meuble-bibliothèque de petite taille. Devant la télévision se trouvait un canapé bleu marine avec autour deux fauteuils rouges. Une grande fenêtre avec des rideaux blancs était légèrement entrouverte, laissant circuler une petite brise dans le salon. Un peu plus loin se trouvait une table noire, rectangulaire et moderne, reluisante, avec six chaises du même modèle. Les murs étaient envahis de tableaux et de posters de films comme Looper, La Planète des Singes et les Mondes de Ralph, dont certains étaient signés. Les yeux du Geek brillèrent : il se sentait dans son élément, l'univers des jeux vidéo et de l'imagination. Dire qu'il ne gagatisait pas devant les posters serait mentir. Il avait lui aussi pas mal d'affiches de films et de jeux, mais pas autant que Jonathan.

 **« Pas mal, hein ? _Déclara l'étudiant derrière le dos de son colocataire, le faisant sursauter sur le coup._**

 **\- Tu m'as peur, enfoiré !**

 **\- Hahaha ! »**

Jonathan emmena ensuite le gamer dans la cuisine : c'était une pièce simple, de taille moyenne. Il y avait un frigo gris, à côté d'un lave-vaisselle. Il y avait également un grand meuble noir divisé en deux parties : la première était un placard où toutes les assiettes, casseroles et verres sont rangés, la deuxième était plusieurs tiroirs où sont rangés les couverts et les boîtes en plastiques. Au fond à droite de la pièce se trouvait un lavabo et une cuisinière à plaques chauffantes, avec un grille-pain et une cafetière un peu plus loin et en dessous un petit four. Une petite table en bois avec trois chaises pliables étaient à part. La cuisine était propre dans les moindres recoins : pas de miettes ou de restes de nourritures qui traînent, pas d'assiettes sales qui s'empilent dans le lavabo, pas d'odeurs fortes. C'était BRILLANT DE PARTOUT.

 **« La vache ! C'est d'un propre ! _S'exclama le Geek._**

 **\- Ouais. Moi et mon _padre_ , on aime quand c'est propre.**

 **\- Ah bah là, on ne peut pas faire plus clean !**

 **\- C'est vrai ! »** Les deux garçons pouffèrent de rire.

Et dire que quand il était chez Mathieu, la cuisine ne restait jamais propre plus d'une semaine. Ses pas le menèrent vers la salle de bain : une petite pièce blanche avec un sol en damier, un lavabo sur un gros meuble blanc et une grande baignoire-douche avec un paravent en verre. Un placard blanc se trouvait dans un coin de la pièce. Ce n'était pas luxueux, mais cela en avait l'aspect.

 **« … T'es sûr que t'as besoin d'un coloc' ? _Demanda sceptiquement le Geek, le regard blasé vers le maître de maison._**

 **\- Je te l'ai déjà dit. Je m'en fous du luxe, j'ai juste besoin d'espace pour toutes mes affaires.**

 **\- Eh beh… »**

Jonathan mena son ami vers sa chambre. Sur la porte, il y avait un écriteau marqué « Lion » dessus, avec en dessous un poster d'Alice au Royaume de Cœur. C'était une grande pièce avec une grande fenêtre, recouvert d'un rideau blanc. Le lit était adossé au mur gauche, possédant des draps rouges et un oreiller blanc, abondant de peluches aussi mignonnes les uns que les autres. Un grand bureau beige et une chaise bleu se trouvaient sur le mur droit, avec dessus un PC noir, une imprimante et un scanner, jonché tout autour de figurines tels que Lucina, Natsu et Hatsune Miku, DVD et mangas divers et variés bien ordonné. Il y avait une bibliothèque pleine à craquer de goodies comme des badges, autocollants, cartes, figurines, porte-clés, pixel art et plein d'autres objets. Au fond à droite de la chambre, des cartons reposaient contre le mur, empilés les uns sur les autres, aux côtés d'un grand dressing blanc. Les murs étaient recouverts d'affiches et de posters comme Evangelion, le portrait de Mioda Ibuki de Super Danganronpa 2, Card Captor Sakura, ou encore le portrait de Beatrice de Umineko no Naku Koro ni. Le Geek fit des yeux ronds, la bouche grande ouverte… Aucun doute possible : Jonathan était un otaku pur et dur ! Il comprit également pourquoi l'étudiant disait avoir besoin « d'espace ».

 **« Oh. My. God. _Le gamer était bouche-bée._**

 **\- Ouais… Je suis un grand collectionneur. Je manque d'espace, à force… Tous mes livres sont dans l'autre chambre, car je n'ai plus de places dans la mienne pour les ranger.**

 **\- On se demande bien pourquoi ! _Ironisa le Geek avec un grand sourire._**

 **\- Ahaha ! Bon, faut que je mette un peu d'ordre dans ce foutoir. L'autre chambre est juste à côté. Attends là-bas, le temps que je fasse un peu de rangement.**

 **\- Ok ! »**

Le plus jeune se dirigea vers l'endroit indiqué par l'étudiant. La chambre était très grande, avec trois murs blancs et un bleu marine. Il y avait un bureau noir avec une chaise grise, un PC blanc. Des commodes se trouvaient à côté, permettant de ranger plusieurs objets. Il y avait un grand placard à portes coulissantes beige, avec à côté un miroir vertical. Le lit était simple, recouvert d'une couverture bleu marine, possédant un oreiller blanc. Le plus incroyable était l'immense bibliothèque rouge accolée sur un mur rempli de romans, de mangas et de BDs : Le Seigneur des Anneaux, Harry Potter, Les Légendaires, La Rose Ecarlate, Rose Guns Days, Higurashi no Naku Koro Ni, Umineko no Naku Koro ni, Red Eyes Sword… Il y en avait pour tous les goûts. Un boîtier se trouvait entre les tomes d'Higurashi et Umineko, qui n'était autre que le Visual Novel d'Higurashi : « Le Sanglot des Cigales ». Le Geek écarquilla les yeux en voyant cette mini-vidéothèque.

 **« … Ah d'accord ! »**

Le gamer s'approcha de la bibliothèque et compta un à un les livres présents… Il crut qu'il allait s'évanouir lorsqu'il découvrit qu'il n'y avait pas moins de 500 livres, tous genres confondus !

 **« … Le paradis, bordel. »**

En attendant son ami, le Geek prit le premier tome de Red Eyes Sword et s'installa sur la chaise du bureau.

* * *

20 h 30.

Le Geek et Jonathan rigolaient de leurs parties sur Rocket League. Ils s'affrontaient l'un et l'autre ou collaboraient en équipe contre d'autres joueurs. Tous deux sont des gamers expérimentés, mais le Geek était clairement supérieur à Jonathan. Un « ding » se fit entendre dans la cuisine.

 **« PIZZA ! »** S'exclamèrent les deux garçons.

Jonathan mit Rocket League en pause, se leva, partit quelques secondes et revint avec une splendide pizza mozzarella fumante. Les deux colocataires mangèrent leur repas, en riant de leurs délires sur le jeu. Entre les nombreux fails de leurs adversaires, leurs blagues stupides, leurs références et leurs pitreries sur le terrain, les pauvres gamers n'arrivaient plus à respirer tellement ils se tordaient de rire. Il régnait une bonne ambiance dans l'appartement. Le temps s'écoulait, et le Geek et Jonathan reprirent leur calme et finirent leurs plats dans le silence. Une fois le festin terminé, l'étudiant semblait se rendre compte de quelque chose.

 **« Au fait, Seth…**

 **\- Oui ?**

 **\- Maintenant que j'y pense… Tu n'as pas acheté d'instruments dans le magasin. »**

Silence… Le Geek se figea.

 **« Merde ! »**

Abattu et honteux, le gamer baissa la tête. Jonathan sourit doucement.

 **« Pas grave. »**

L'étudiant regardait fixement le gamer… Il était en profonde réflexion. Le Geek restait en silence, non sans être un peu perturbé par cette soudaine attention sur lui. Jonathan lui déclara :

 **« Hum… Je crois que le type de guitare qui te correspond le mieux, c'est un Fender et un Squier. Un Lag t'irait très bien, aussi. »**

Le Geek fut quelque peu pris au dépourvu. Il ne comprenait pas le langage musical de Jonathan… Soudain, il se rappela qu'Alexis Lloyd lui avait parlé des différents styles d'instruments, dont les Fender, Squier et Lag, qui sont des types de guitares électriques. Jonathan continua, l'air plus sérieux, sans pour autant perdre son sourire.

 **« Tu as de l'énergie et une passion flamboyantes. Je l'ai vu au premier coup d'œil… Un véritable brasier ! Seulement, tu n'as pas encore révélé tout ton potentiel, et pourtant tu en as.**

 **\- … Tu en es sûr ?**

 **\- Tu peux me croire sur parole. Mes intuitions ne m'ont jamais trompé. A force de bosser à Star's Music, je sais quel est l'instrument parfait pour un client rien qu'en le regardant. Pour toi, ce serait une guitare électrique avec une puissance sonore forte, mais qui permet également de créer des sons calme et mélodieux.**

 **\- Hum…**

 **\- Un modèle te plaît en particulier ?**

 **\- Pas vraiment, mais j'aime bien le modèle Lag.**

 **\- Tu joues de la guitare ?**

 **\- Quand je n'ai pas la tête aux jeux vidéo, oui.**

 **\- Combien de temps tu fais de la musique ?**

 **\- Deux ans, mais je n'ai pas fait de conservatoire. J'ai appris avec un prof particulier et par moi-même. Je jouais non-stop pendant des heures, surtout quand j'étais tout seul.**

 **\- Pas banal, dit donc ! Enfin, on commence toujours quelque part. Et puis, l'important c'est de s'entraîner par soi-même et d'avoir le feeling. Je fais de la musique depuis bientôt plus de 6 ans, et je n'ai jamais regardé une seule partition. Ca me gavait dès que j'en voyais. Mes prestations sonnaient moins bien à l'oreille quand on m'imposait quelque chose que quand je le faisais naturellement.**

 **\- T'avais une sorte de 'don' pour la musique, en fait.**

 **\- Possible, même si je n'aime pas le mot 'don'… Mais je m'égare. Donc tu voudrais un modèle Lag, c'est ça ?**

 **\- Ouais.**

 **\- Hum… »**

Jonathan se mit à réfléchir… Soudain, il se remémora quelque chose. Il se leva.

 **« Deux secondes, je reviens. »**

Il s'enfuit dans les couloirs, se dirigeant vers les chambres. Le Geek entendit des bruits sourds. L'étudiant en musique revint vers lui, brandissant fièrement un carton contenant une guitare Lag Imperator 100 noir, avec tous les accessoires à l'intérieur.

 **« Tin tin tin tin ! _Chantonna Jonathan en posant la boîte sur le canapé._**

 **\- Wow, la classe !**

 **\- Yeah~ Rock & Roll, baby !**

 **\- Stin tin tin tin tin~ ! »** Le Geek imitait les guitaristes.

Gros fous rires.

 **« Je pense que ce modèle t'irait très bien. Tu veux l'essayer ?**

 **\- Je peux ?**

 **\- Bien-sûr ! Par contre, faut y aller mollo. Y a les voisins à côté.**

 **\- Ok, je ferais attention.**

 **\- Allons dans ma chambre, on sera tranquille. »**

Les deux garçons, après avoir rangé les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle, pénétrèrent dans l'antre de Jonathan. Le Geek fit plusieurs essais avec la guitare électrique, sous le regard attentif de son colocataire. L'étudiant lui donna quelques conseils sur les accords et la façon dont il devait manier l'instrument, ce que le gamer appliqua très rapidement. Les tests furent plutôt concluants : le gamer n'avait aucun problème à manipuler ce type de guitare, et exploitait très bien son fameux « potentiel caché » que son camarade lui avait fait remarquer. Ce dernier, satisfait que son intuition fût bonne, applaudit la prestation du Geek et afficha un grand sourire.

 **« Splendide !**

 **\- Merci. _Le châtain sourit, content de lui._**

 **\- Je savais que c'était une guitare électrique qui t'irait le mieux !**

 **\- Force est de constater que tu ne t'es pas trompé. Bien vu, Sherlock.**

 **\- Ne jamais sous-estimer les sens d'un musicien.**

 **\- Etudiant en musique. _Précisa le Geek, un petit sourire en coin._**

 **\- Ta gueule ! »**

Les deux adolescents rigolèrent. Décidément, ils s'étaient bien trouvés !

 **« Je pourrais acheter ce modèle de guitare demain dans le magasin ? _Demanda le Geek à son colocataire._**

 **\- Cet guitare est un produit en trop dans le magasin.**

 **\- Ah bon ? _Le gamer était surpris._**

 **\- Ouais. Dans la boutique, chaque produit a un nombre limité en stock, et on doit respecter ce quota. Pas un de plus, pas un de moins. Pour la livraison des guitares Lag Imperator 100 noir, il y a eu une erreur et une guitare en plus est arrivée dans le lot. Du coup, comme c'est un instrument en trop et qu'on ne savait pas quoi en faire, mon père l'a acheté et me l'a donné. Sauf qu'il y a un binz… J'ai déjà cette guitare.**

 **\- T'as deux fois la même guitare ?**

 **\- Exactement. On m'a offert récemment comme cadeau en retard cette même guitare Lag Imperator 100 noir. Du coup ça prend de la place pour rien, et que cela me désole d'avoir deux guitares identiques et que je m'en sers que d'une seule… »**

Jonathan regardait le Geek, souriant.

 **« Tu l'as veux ? »** Lui demanda-t-il de la manière la plus naturelle du monde.

Le châtain n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Il regarda l'étudiant aux cheveux noirs avec de grands yeux.

 **« T'es pas sérieux ?!**

 **\- Si, pourquoi ?**

 **\- Je… Je peux vraiment l'avoir ? Pourtant, on s'est rencontré il n'y a encore que quelques heures… T'es vraiment sûr de vouloir donner une de tes guitares à quelqu'un que tu viens de rencontrer ? »**

L'étudiant en musique, tout d'abord pris de court, comprit aussitôt ce qui n'allait pas : son colocataire n'avait pas totalement confiance en lui. Il devait avoir sans doute avoir peur que ce dernier lui joue un mauvais tour, qu'il l'agresse, l'abandonne ou pire abuse de lui… Certains signes ne trompaient pas : tension, tremblements, regard douteux… Que de choses que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne voulait plus voir. Cela lui rappelait de mauvais souvenirs… Cependant, Jonathan garda son calme et son sérieux. Il se leva, se mit à chercher dans ses tiroirs et revient auprès du Geek avec une photo de famille, le représentant petit avec ses parents. Sa mère était une très belle femme aux longs cheveux noirs lisses et brillants avec des vêtements élégants. Son père avait les cheveux blonds et courts, également bien vêtus.

Le Geek observa la photo familiale, le regard attendri… Il ne savait pas ce qu'était une famille avec des parents, mais il trouvait ça adorable et cachait en lui une petite jalousie envers ceux qui en avaient.

 **« Ce sont mes parents. J'avais 3 ans.**

 **\- … C'est mignon. »**

Jonathan esquissa un petit sourire, avant de reprendre son sérieux. Ses yeux devinrent vides, regardant dans le vague.

 **« … Ils sont morts. »**

Le Geek, choqué par cette révélation, regarda son ami avec stupéfaction. Ce dernier se rassit sur son lit.

 **« Je vivais tranquillement avec mes parents, dans la banlieue parisienne. On n'était pas très riche, mais chaque jour était un pur bonheur. J'ai vécu une enfance paisible avec eux… Jusqu'à ce qu'ils se fassent assassinés par un déséquilibré mental. J'ai échappé au carnage en me cachant dans le placard de ma chambre. Après cela, j'ai été placé chez ma tante et mon oncle paternel. Contrairement à mes parents, ils étaient vraiment affreux : friqués jusqu'au cou, autoritaires, stricts, et en plus catholiques extrémistes… Inutile de te dire que ce n'était pas la joie avec eux. Ils m'ont inscrits à une école privée religieuse, pensant faire de moi un soi-disant 'bon enfant purifié de mes goûts démoniaques' -parce que oui, ils détestaient la musique et tous les livres qui n'étaient pas des romans approuvés par l'Église-.**

 **\- Oh…**

 **\- Ouais. J'veux dire, bordel de merde, ils m'ont forcé à lire des romans chiants comme Mme. Bovary, quand même.**

 **\- Ouch…**

 **\- Dur les darons, hein ? »**

Le Geek acquiesce doucement.

 **« Chaque jour, c'était la même chose : ils m'insultaient et me traitaient de bon à rien, d'idiot, 'possédé par un démon' et j'en passe… Je ne pouvais rien faire par moi-même, c'est eux qui faisaient les choix à ma place. Je n'arrivais pas à me faire entendre d'eux… La moindre de leurs punitions m'effrayaient, alors je bossais comme un fou pour ne pas me faire engueuler et pour qu'ils me foutent la paix. Mais COMME D'HABITUDE, ils en voulaient toujours plus, ils n'étaient jamais satisfaits de moi et de mes résultats, enfin tu vois le tableau… C'étaient des vrais paranos, aussi. Ils me disaient tout le temps que le monde est rempli de rustres, de malades mentaux, de criminels… Bref, que le monde entier n'était qu'hypocrisie, violence et sauvagerie. J'ai vécu un quotidien triste et monotone, ne trouvant du réconfort que sur Internet, les jeux vidéo et la musique. Je pleurais, ma santé déclinait, mon moral sombrait… Le seul moment où ils me laissaient faire ce que je veux, c'était l'après-midi. Ils se fichaient de moi, alors j'en profitais. Un jour, à mes 11 ans, je suis tombé sur les magasins de Star's Music. Je suis rentré dans l'un d'entre eux, et j'étais complètement émerveillé par ce que je voyais ! Voir tous ces instruments aux murs me donnait des étoiles aux yeux. En jouant sur un synthé, j'ai découvert que j'avais l'oreille absolue… Et cela a intéressé le patron des magasins Star's Music de Paris.**

 **\- Lewis ?**

 **\- Exact ! Il m'a aussitôt remarqué jouer au synthétiseur. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où il est venu me parler… Il était joyeux, et abordait un grand sourire. Seulement, dès qu'il s'était approché de moi, j'ai paniqué. J'étais effrayé, les larmes aux yeux, le suppliant de ne pas me faire de mal… J'ai carrément fait une crise de panique. Lewis l'avait bien compris… Alors, patiemment et calmement, il m'a rassuré et chanté une chanson douce. Pour une raison inconnue, je n'avais plus peur… Je me sentais serein. Cet homme avait réussi à me calmer sans s'énerver, rien qu'avec sa voix. Lorsque j'étais complètement calme, il m'a invité à rester auprès de lui pour la journée, dans son bureau. On a discuté de tout et de rien, de nos goûts, de nos opinions, de nos passions… Je n'avais jamais été aussi heureux depuis la mort de mes parents. J'ai appris à faire confiance aux autres, à m'approcher d'eux et à me confier. Lewis s'est toujours montré protecteur et affectueux avec moi, comme un père avec son fils… Ce qui est plutôt drôle, car quand je l'ai rencontré, il était célibataire et sans enfants. _Jonathan sourit malicieusement._**

 **\- Tu venais tout le temps le voir ?**

 **\- Ouais. Plus je le voyais, plus on s'est rapproché et on est devenu complices. A côté, la relation que j'avais avec mon oncle et ma tante s'est dégradée… Je suis passé par la case 'rébellion', et ça ne s'est pas améliorer, loin de là. Un jour, après une séance affreuse de morale avec violences physiques, je n'en pouvais plus. J'en avais assez de cette famille qui me forçait à aller dans un chemin que je ne voulais pas ! J'en avais marre qu'ils décident de tout pour moi, qu'ils m'emprisonnent auprès d'eux ! Alors j'ai décidé de tout faire pour leur échapper et être enfin libre. J'ai parlé de mes problèmes familiaux à Lewis, et il les a écoutés attentivement. J'étais encore jeune à ce moment-là, donc je n'ai pas de grands souvenirs de ce qu'il s'est passé… Mais ce dont je me souviendrais toujours, c'est le jour de l'anniversaire de mes 13 ans, où Lewis m'a annoncé qu'il m'avait adopté.**

 **\- Il t'a adopté ?!**

 **\- Eh oui ! Bon, je te passe les détails de comment Lewis a réussi à convaincre mon oncle et ma tante de me laisser auprès de lui ou comment s'est déroulé la procédure d'adoption, je n'en sais rien et je m'en fous. L'important, c'est que j'ai eu de nouveau une famille aimante et que j'ai pu être indépendant. J'ai laissé tomber mon ancien nom de famille 'Lefèvre' pour devenir 'Lion', le nom de Lewis. »**

Jonathan regardait le Geek. Son visage était à la fois espiègle et sérieux.

 **« J'ai toujours été quelqu'un d'optimiste, et c'est cet optimisme qui m'a sauvé. Si je n'avais rien fait pour me sortir de ma situation, je n'en serais pas là aujourd'hui. C'est parce que j'ai accepté de faire confiance à quelqu'un que j'ai pu me libérer de ma cage. »**

L'étudiant se leva, s'approcha du gamer et le prit dans ses bras. Le plus jeune fut très surpris par ce geste soudain, et ne bougeait plus. Jamais il n'aurait cru que Jonathan ait pu vivre ce genre de chose… Tout comme lui, il était une victime mais contrairement à lui, il a refusé de se soumettre et a fait en sorte de s'en sortir. Maintenant, Jonathan était heureux et avait un formidable père… Le Geek admirait son courage et sa détermination.

 **« … Tu es triste, pas vrai ? »** Dit tout doucement Jonathan à son colocataire. Ce dernier, sous le choc, resta silencieux. Le musicien continua. **« Je te comprends, tu sais… J'ai été comme toi : méfiant et effrayé par les autres, pensant qu'ils allaient me faire du mal. C'est vrai, il existe des personnes mauvaises dans ce monde. Cependant, dans cette foule de personnes que l'on croise dehors, il existe également des bonnes personnes qui veulent notre bien et qui tiennent à nous. Il suffit juste d'y croire et d'avancer vers eux, sans peur. »**

Le Geek était abasourdi… Il sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, mais il se retient de pleurer et à la place, timidement, il enlaça Jonathan. Ils restèrent ainsi pendant un long moment. Le gamer murmura :

 **« Je suis désolé, Jonathan… Je suis désolé de m'être méfié de toi…**

 **\- Ce n'est pas grave. »** _Lui répondit gentiment ce dernier._

Les deux garçons s'écartèrent, souriants. Le Geek accepta finalement l'offre de l'étudiant : la guitare Lag Imperator 100 noir en trop lui appartenait désormais. Pour sceller leur nouvelle amitié, les deux adolescents s'amusèrent à faire des conneries jusqu'à tard le soir : ils jouaient aux jeux vidéo, regardaient des vidéos de Youtubeur comme Squeezie, Antoine Daniel, Kriss et Linksthesun, balançaient des répliques à tout va, tournaient des petits Vines, chantèrent des chansons et pour finir la soirée en beauté, faisaient une bataille de polochon. C'était la plus belle soirée que le Geek avait jamais vécu. La fatigue commença à s'installer, et le Geek le démontrait par ses bâillements qu'il tentait en vain de retenir. Jonathan le remarqua, et ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux de son jeune colocataire.

 **« On ferait mieux d'aller dormir. Il commence à se faire tard.**

 **\- Ouais, t'as raison… Au fait, j'peux t'emprunter un pyjama ?**

 **\- Sûr ! »**

L'étudiant en musique ouvrit son dressing : la plus grande partie abondait de cosplays, d'accessoires et de perruques en tous genres. Les vêtements « normaux » de Jonathan se trouvaient dans une partie plus petite, rempli d'étagères assez profondes. Le Geek ne disait rien, mais il était impressionné par le nombre de costumes que son ami possédait. _Ce mec est une perle rare !_ Pensait-il. Jonathan sortit une chemise et un short noirs, et se tourna vers le plus jeune.

 **« Attrape ! »** S'exclama-t-il en lançant les vêtements vers sa direction.

Le Geek intercepta la tenue sans problème. Il regarda la chemise, et vit le personnage d'Harley Quinn dessus avec des motifs blanc et rouge autour. Il ne put se retenir de sourire sournoisement.

 **« Ah~ Fan d'Harley Quinn, hein ? _Fit le gamer._**

 **\- Non~ ! _Jonathan regardait ailleurs, l'air faussement innocent._**

 **\- C'est ton personnage féminin préféré de Batman ?**

 **\- Yeah~ Elle est trop belle et trop classe !**

 **\- On est d'accord. »**

Le Geek partit dans sa chambre en disant 'bonne nuit' à Jonathan. Il se changea rapidement et se blottit dans les draps chauds et confortables de son lit. Il soupira d'aise.

 **« Rien ne vaut un vrai lit ! »** S'exclama-t-il, satisfait.

Il éteignit la lampe de sa table de chevet et s'endormit rapidement, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

* * *

 _Pfiou ! Il aura été long à écrire, ce chapitre ! Quelques détails et anecdotes le concernant :_

 _1) Le Geek qui trouve la lampe torche taser : il s'agit d'un évènement réel que j'ai vécu, en visitant une vieille maison pendant mes vacances. J'avais trouvé une lampe torche dans un tiroir, et c'est en voyant la fonction "Taser" que j'ai compris de quoi il s'agissait... Sauf que je l'ai laissé à sa place._

 _2) Toutes les acquisitions de Jonathan ne sont pas là que pour accentuer son côté Otaku... Une de mes amies possèdent RÉELLEMENT tous ces objets, et possèdent RÉELLEMENT plus de 500 mangas ! (La concernée se reconnaîtra XD)_

 _3) Pour ceux qui se demandent à quoi ressemble la guitare du Geek : _

_Voilà, ce sera tout pour le moment. Soyez en standby, viewers !_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello everyone ! Après des mois de galère, voici ENFIN la suite de Empty Heart ! Je m'excuse pour ce retard monstrueux... Mes examens m'empêchaient d'écrire comme je le voulais. Désormais, je ferais en sorte d'écrire un peu plus. Sur ce, bonne lecture.  
**

* * *

La lumière du jour entra dans la chambre du Geek. Le jeune garçon se réveilla doucement, encore dans les vapes. Il prit son portable posé sur la table de chevet et s'aperçut qu'il était 8 heures du matin. Le gamer bailla un bon coup et nonchalamment, il se frotta les yeux. Il se leva et se dirigea vers la cuisine pour préparer son petit-déjeuner. Étrangement, il n'y avait aucune trace de Jonathan. Il vit une lettre sur la table du salon, où il était écrit :

 _« Hey, roomie ! Désolé de te fausser compagnie si tôt, mais j'ai du boulot aujourd'hui. Je vais rentrer tard ce soir, donc ne t'inquiète pas pour moi. Je t'ai laissé un double des clés de la maison si tu veux sortir. N'hésites pas à passer au magasin, je suis à ta disposition ! J'ai remarqué que tu n'avais pas de vêtements de rechange, donc je t'en ai laissé sur mon lit. Je te les donne, ils ne me vont plus ^^. Love for you, roomie !_

 _Jonathan »_

Un sourire se dessinait sur les lèvres du gamer. Son colocataire avait tout prévu… Le jeune garçon reposa la lettre sur la table et partit à la cuisine en fredonnant une musique, tout content. Une fois ses tartines au Nutella et son lait digérés, le Geek entra dans la chambre de Jonathan et trouva dix tenues posées sur le lit. Il les essaya toutes et se regarda dans le miroir : son coup de cœur fut pour celle avec une chemise noire aux manches détachables possédant le motif d'une croix blanche inversée, et un jean bleu marine avec une ceinture en cuir noir et une petite chaînette argentée. Elle lui allait parfaitement bien. Le Geek était ravi, se surprenant lui-même de porter aussi bien ce genre de vêtements. Il avait les bras parcourus de frissons (la chambre de Jonathan n'était pas très chaude), alors il enfila un sweat gris avant de prendre les autres tenues et de les ranger dans le placard de sa chambre. Après cela, il s'assit sur son lit, plongé dans ses pensées.

 _Bon… Qu'est-ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire ? Jonathan a été super gentil de m'avoir accepté en tant que colocataire et donné des vêtements, mais je ne veux pas être dépendant de lui. Je ne peux pas passer mes journées à ne rien faire non plus, il trouverait ça suspect. Mais comment avoir un travail alors que je n'ai même pas de diplôme ?_

Il réfléchit de nouveau.

 _Pour l'instant, je vais essayer de me trouver un petit boulot, ou en tout cas quelque chose à faire. Je verrai le reste après._

Le Geek s'étirait. Il regarda son PC. Ayant envie de surfer sur le net, le jeune garçon alluma l'ordinateur et se perdit dans les méandres d'Internet. Toute la matinée, il regarda toutes sortes de vidéos de plusieurs Youtubeurs connus ou non, et se baladait un peu partout sur les forums, évitant soigneusement les sites louches comme 4chan. Soudain, son écran se mit à grésiller. Le Geek fut surprit par ce plantage si soudain, craignant qu'un virus se soit infiltré dans son ordinateur. Après quelques secondes à pester contre le PC en appuyant comme un forcené sur les touches de son clavier, l'écran devint blanc et une lettre apparut : « R ». Au départ pris au dépourvu, le gamer reconnut aussitôt ce signal et la personne qui se cachait derrière.

« Raven ? »

L'écran blanc disparut, laissant place au visage d'un jeune homme aux cheveux courts châtains et aux yeux iceberg clair, un petit bouc sur le menton. Il portait une casquette noir sur la tête, des mitaines noires aux mains, une chemise noire avec le logo de Watch Dog dessus et une veste blanche. Il afficha un grand sourire au Geek.

« _Hi kiddo_ ! Ça faisait longtemps ! »

Le Geek sourit. Il était content de parler à un de ses amis.

Raven Cawthon. Un garçon à l'intelligence hors du commun, mais surtout un génie en science et en informatique. Il était gentil, attentionné, espiègle, plein d'énergie et plaisantin, mais surtout sérieux et calme. Sa spécialité était le hacking : aucun système de sécurité ni base de données ne pouvait lui résister. Il pouvait pirater tout et n'importe quoi, aussi rapidement que les ondes et dans le secret le plus total. Même s'il lui arrivait de hacker les ordinateurs des habitants d'une ville, il n'utilisait jamais les coordonnées personnelles d'un individu pour son bien personnel. Raven était un « gentil » hackeur qui traquait et faisait arrêter les hackeurs et les criminels les plus dangereux d'Internet. Ce n'est pas pour rien que la plupart des hackeurs français le craignaient en le surnommant « le plus grand hackeur du monde ». Ils savaient de quoi il était capable, et pas seulement sur les plateformes virtuelles…

Mais cela n'empêchait pas le jeune homme d'être un être cultivé et passionné de la pop-culture. C'était un grand fan des vidéastes francophones, et ne ratait aucune de leurs conventions. C'était d'ailleurs ainsi que Raven et le Geek s'étaient rencontrés, lors de la Japan Expo. Le jeune gamer était resté à l'écart, ignoré par les fans d'SLG, qui n'avaient d'yeux que pour le Patron et ses propres homologues. Alors qu'il pensait que sa journée allait être ennuyeuse, grande fut sa surprise quand le hackeur, fan de ce dernier, s'était approché de lui avec gentillesse. Les deux garçons avaient finalement passé toute la journée ensemble, sillonnant tous les stands de la convention, et faisant plus ample connaissance au cours de leur marche. Ils avaient gardé contact et discutaient tout le temps par Skype, à chaque fois qu'ils avaient du temps libre. Raven et le Geek étaient très proches et complices, comme des frères.

 _Des frères… Ce serait tellement cool si Raven était mon frère._ Pensa le Geek, trop content de reparler avec son ami.

« Tu t'es pris pour L, avec le fond blanc et la lettre de ton prénom ? _Lâcha le Geek avec un sourire moqueur._

\- C'est pour que tu me reconnaisses facilement, banane. _Répliqua Raven avec le même sourire._

\- Comment t'as fait pour me retrouver ?

\- Ton portable. Il était allumé, donc il ne m'en a pas fallu plus pour savoir où tu étais.

\- Oh.

\- … T'as fugué, c'est ça ? » La réponse était évidente, mais il voulait que le Geek le dise de lui-même.

Le Geek, sans aucune hésitation dans la voix, lui répondit « oui ».

« Je vois… Au fait, j'ai regardé les bases de données de ton coloc'.

\- Quoi ?! Pourquoi ?

\- Tu sais bien que je vérifie toujours les données des personnes que tu croises, _kiddo_. Je n'ai pas envie que mon petit Rondoudou tombe sur un taré ou une bande de connards se cachant derrière un masque de bienveillance. »

Le Geek restait en silence… Raven l'avait sorti de beaucoup de pépins et savait ce qui était vrai ou faux chez une personne. Même s'il n'approuvait pas tout le temps le fait que le hackeur surveille ses moindres faits et gestes et la moindre de ses rencontres, il lui faisait confiance.

« - … Alors ? _Demanda le Geek, devenu suspicieux._

\- Tout ce que t'as dit Jonathan est vrai. Il n'a pas menti. J'étais d'abord dubitatif quand il s'est mis à parler de ses parents et du fait que Lewis Lion était vraiment l'héritier d'une grosse fortune familiale… Je me suis dit qu'ils devaient cacher quelque chose de louche… Mais en regardant toutes leurs bases de données, je me suis rendu compte que je m'étais trompé. Lewis a bien hérité de cette fortune légalement, et Jonathan a -malheureusement- perdu ses parents, avant de se faire adopter et de partir du foyer de son oncle et sa tante, qui étaient de vrais connards. Rien d'illégal ni de suspect non plus, j'ai vérifié plusieurs fois et de partout. »

Le gamer soupira de soulagement. Il était heureux de savoir que Jonathan et son père n'étaient pas des menteurs.

« Je suis soulagé.

\- T'inquiètes pas, ces deux-là sont honnêtes. Tu es tombé sur une perle rare, _kiddo_ ! _Raven avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Le Geek sourit à son tour._

\- Quelqu'un qui a autant de jeux-vidéos et de mangas que moi et qui aime les vidéos de Youtubeurs francophones ne peut pas être quelqu'un de mauvais.

\- Ça me fait rager de voir que ce gars a plus de posters que moi. »

Les deux amis rigolèrent. Ils se mirent à discuter de tout et de rien, de leurs activités récentes entrecoupés de délires et de théories du complot complètements connes. Une conversation normale parmi tant d'autre entre eux deux. L'heure du déjeuner approchait, et l'estomac du Geek le lui rappelait.

« Ah… Je vais aller déjeuner. On se reparle plus tard, Raven ?

\- Hum… Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas chez moi ?

\- Hé ?! Je peux ?

\- Bien-sûr ! _Déclara Raven en souriant._ Je serais ravi de t'accueillir dans mon antre et de te serrer bien fort dans mes bras, mon petit _kiddo_ !

\- T'es sûr que t'es pas bi ?

\- Ta gueule, connard. »

Le Geek rigola doucement. Raven était la seule personne qui pouvait l'insulter sans qu'il ne se sente blessé.

« Ok, je veux bien. Ca me fera sortir un peu.

\- Cool ! Je t'envoie mon adresse. »

Le portable du gamer vibra dans sa poche. Il le sortit et lut l'adresse : Raven habitait pas loin du Boulevard de Clichy, à quelques rues de son domicile.

« J'habite au dernier étage du bâtiment.

\- Y a un ascenseur ?

\- Evidemment, ducon. Je t'attends là-bas.

\- D'accord. Je mange un truc vite fait, et je te rejoins.

\- _See you, my kiddo_ ! »

Raven disparut de l'écran. Le jeune garçon châtain était fou de joie ! Il se fit un plat de pâtes et les mangea à grandes bouchées. Une fois son repas fini, il rangea les couverts dans le lave-vaisselle et fit attention à bien nettoyer derrière lui. Le Geek regarda de nouveau la lettre de Jonathan et nota son numéro de portable, marqué en bas à droite de la feuille. Il la posa ensuite sur la table de son bureau, ferma toutes les portes, vérifia une énième fois qu'il n'avait pas oublié son portefeuille et, finalement, sortit de l'appartement en la verrouillant à double-tour. En se dirigeant vers l'immeuble du hackeur, le Geek en profita pour aller à une boulangerie et s'acheter un croissant. Son dessert avalé, il aperçut au bout de quelques minutes le bâtiment où résidait son ami. Il était composé de cinq étages avec de la végétation qui montait le long des murs. Une petite allée remplie de verdures se trouvait avant l'entrée de la bâtisse. Le gamer trouvait cet endroit plutôt intriguant : il n'était pas isolé des habitations voisines, mais il avait une place à part, caché derrière d'autres bâtiments. Une véritable planque.

Le Geek traversa l'allée et se posta devant l'interphone de l'entrée. Il chercha le nom « Cawthon », puis appuya sur le bouton. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries…

« Pas mal l'endroit, hein _kiddo_ ? _Fit le hackeur malicieusement. Le Geek tourna la tête dans tous les sens, puis vit une caméra de surveillance braquée sur lui. Il leva les yeux au ciel mais sourit : Raven l'avait vu arriver, le petit saligaud !_

\- Au lieu d'admirer ma personne, ouvre-moi la porte.

\- Tout de suite ! »

La porte s'ouvrit. Le Geek pénétra dans l'immeuble et prit l'ascenseur jusqu'au dernier étage. Raven l'attendait : dès que les deux amis s'aperçurent, ils se jetèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Raven fit tournoyer le gamer avec un grand sourire.

« Raven ! _S'exclama le Geek._

\- Mon petit _kiddo_ ! »

Après ces retrouvailles, les deux garçons rentrèrent dans l'appartement du hackeur. C'était un logement trois pièces aux murs blancs et bleus marines. Le salon possédait une table noire reluisante avec quatre chaises noires, un tapis de fourrure zébrée et une très grande télévision. Il y avait également une bibliothèque allant jusqu'au plafond divisée en trois parties et trois étagères : toute la première partie abondait de DVD aux boîtiers noirs, tous identiques avec pour seule différence des étiquettes blanches aux noms différents. Il s'agissait de toutes les données que Raven avait piratées et conservées. Les deuxième et troisième parties, quant à elles, débordaient de films en Blu-ray divers et variés tels que des Disney, Dreamworks et Pixar, mais aussi des grands classiques comme Star Wars, Terminator, Retour vers le Futur, et des plus récents comme Kingsman et Imitation Game. Une fenêtre recouverte d'un rideau blanc laissait échapper un petit courant d'air par son entrebâillement. Au fond à gauche de la pièce, il y avait un fond vert enroulé et du matériel de tournage de professionnel. Le Geek fut surpris de voir ça, et demande à son ami :

« Tu fais des vidéos ?

\- Hum ? (Il voit ses outils de tournage) Ouais. Souvent, je fais des vidéos, mais je les fais pour moi-même.

\- T'as du matériel très pro, quand même.

\- La plupart du matos, c'est un de mes amis qui me les a offerts.

\- Sérieux ?

\- Yes ! C'est un de mes voisins. Il fait des études de cinéma.

\- Ah~ je comprends mieux. C'est lui qui t'a donné tout ça ?

\- Non, pas tout. Le fond vert et deux des caméras, c'est moi qui les aie achetés. Tout le reste, il me les a offerts car il en avait en trop -et ce sont aussi mes cadeaux d'anniversaire-.

\- Sympa, ton pote.

\- C'est clair ! _Raven afficha un grand sourire._

\- Tu fais quel genre de vidéos ?

\- Hum… Un peu de podcast, des petits clips, des courts-métrages, des covers et des compositions musicales. Mais je fais ça par passe-temps, ce n'est pas mon job.

\- Tu travailles dans quoi ?

\- Je viens d'avoir un travail dans une boîte d'infographie. Je touche un peu à tout ce qui touche au graphisme et à l'informatique.

\- Trop cool !

\- Héhé ! » Raven sourit de toutes ses dents. Le Geek fit de même en esquissant un petit sourire.

Le hackeur le mena vers une des chambres. Un petit air de jazz se jouait à l'intérieur. Raven ouvrit la porte et se tourna vers le Geek.

« Voilà ma salle de travail. »

Il s'agissait d'une grande pièce composée d'une chaise à roue noire et rouge et d'un large bureau noir avec quatre ordinateurs alignés côte à côte, le tout relié par plusieurs fils branchés à une multiprise. Il n'y avait qu'un seul clavier et une seule souris pour contrôler les quatre machines. Un MP3, une bouteille d'eau et une boîte de Mikado au chocolat au lait jonchaient à la droite du bureau, une tablette graphique et une table lumineuse à gauche. Sur un meuble à part, juste à côté, il y avait une grosse imprimante et un scanner. Une grande télé trônait au fond à gauche de la chambre, où enceintes, consoles de jeux, lecteur DVD et une box internet l'entouraient. Une petite bibliothèque remplis de livres informatiques et de quelques DVD noirs se trouvait juste à côté. Un peu plus loin se trouvait un véritable mini-studio : micros pour chanter et enregistrer sa voix, grosses enceintes, câbles, batterie, guitares acoustiques et électriques, basse, synthétiseurs, saxophones, violons… Plein d'instruments de musique accumulés, presque autant que ses gadgets qui étaient tous réunis ensemble dans des cartons, à gauche de la porte.

Le Geek écarquilla les yeux face à ce qu'il voyait : Raven ne faisait pas dans la demi-mesure ! Les bras lui en tombaient… Le garçon au t-shirt Watch Dog mit sa main derrière sa nuque.

« Je sens la question venir à des kilomètres, donc je te réponds tout de suite : j'ai 5 ordis (le dernier est dans ma chambre) et deux télés.

\- Eh beh dit donc… Tu ne fais pas les choses à moitié ! Par contre, je n'imagine pas la facture d'électricité…

\- Secret défense. »

Le gamer entra dans la salle de travail, contemplant ses moindres recoins, tandis que son ami s'assit à son bureau en prenant au passage un mikado. Le Geek posa son regard sur les ordinateurs… Il demanda :

« Pourquoi t'as quatre ordis ?

\- C'est utile pour bosser. Et puis, quand tu hackes les caméras de surveillances de la ville, tu peux voir tout ce qui se passe !

\- Genre, tu es capable de pirater toutes les caméras de surveillances de Paris et tu peux voir tout ce qui se passe en temps et en heure sur tes ordis ?

\- Exact ! C'est aussi simple que de claquer des doigts. »

Le Geek ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer Raven… Le hackeur n'était pas idiot : il savait que ce qu'il faisait était dangereux. Cependant, il possédait un grand sens moral. Ainsi, contrairement à d'autres pirateurs du net qui ne pensent qu'à leurs propres intérêts, Raven utilisait ses aptitudes pour déjouer les plans des malfaiteurs et les arrêter. Il était à la fois hackeur, inventeur et espion. Un précieux allié que l'on préfère avoir à ses côtés plutôt qu'en tant qu'ennemi.

« Au fait, je t'ai fait une liste des lieux à éviter comme la peste. » Déclara Raven.

Il se leva et se dirigea vers l'imprimante, prenant une feuille avec des caractères noirs, imprimée il n'y a pas longtemps. Il la donna au Geek, qui regarda tout ce qui était marqué : nom du lieu, type/fonction du bâtiment et la rue où il se trouve. Les bordels que géraient le Patron et les bars qu'il fréquentait étaient mentionnés. Le Geek plia la feuille et la rangea dans la poche de son sweat, remerciant son ami pour ces renseignements et lui faisant un câlin. Raven, attendri, l'enlaça tendrement à son tour, lui caressant doucement les cheveux. Les deux garçons restèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre pendant un moment, dans le silence le plus total…

Le Geek se sentait bien auprès de son ami. Cette chaleur lui était agréable… Mais elle lui rappela avec douleur Maître Panda, dont la sensation de réconfort quand il le prenait dans ses bras était pratiquement la même. Le Geek effaça le visage de l'ursidé de son esprit, ne voulant plus se remémorer de son apparence ridiculement mignonne et de sa gentillesse horriblement douce. L'amour que le gamer portait pour lui avait disparu, ne ressentant désormais qu'amertume, déception et dégoût en repensant au chanteur.

 _À quoi bon repenser à lui ? À eux ?_ Pensa le Geek. _Je ne suis rien à leurs yeux. Les « souvenirs » que j'ai avec eux ne sont que des illusions… Rien de plus que des grains de sables éphémères et sans valeurs. Je n'ai plus rien à voir avec eux…_

Le Geek se serra un peu plus fort contre Raven.

« Ça va aller, _kiddo_. Je suis là pour toi.

\- … Merci Raven.

\- De rien. »

Les deux garçons se regardèrent dans les yeux. Raven lui demanda :

« Raconte-moi ce qu'il s'est passé.

\- … Huh ?

\- Dit-moi ce qui t'as poussé à fuir. Tu ne m'as plus contacté depuis longtemps. Je veux savoir ce qu'il t'est arrivé. »

Le Geek resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, puis il finit par tout avouer à son ami : le tournage difficile de l'épisode 100, ses blessures physiques et psychologiques, sa dispute avec Maître Panda… Il lui raconta tout dans les moindres détails. Raven écoutait en silence le récit de son petit _kiddo_ , en pleine réflexion. À la fin, le Geek laissa couler quelques larmes en silence et se blottit contre le hackeur. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte.

« Je vois. C'est ce qu'il s'est passé… _Murmura Raven._

\- … Je le savais depuis le début. Je savais que je ne devais pas m'attacher à chaque nouvelle personnalité qui arrivait dans l'équipe car elle serait aussitôt remplacer par une autre tôt ou tard, comme ça a été le cas avec le Prof et Maître Panda… Mais je… J'ai cédé à ma naïveté… et je le regrette amèrement.

\- … Je sais ce que tu ressens. C'est douloureux de forcer un enfant à grandir trop vite et à lui faire voir la dure et cruelle réalité de la vie. »

Le Geek restait en silence. Être auprès de son ami le rassurait. Raven regarda le gamer, l'air sérieux :

« Tu sais que tu es recherché par Mathieu ?

\- Je sais.

\- Tu sais que tu vas devoir vivre par tes propres moyens si tu ne reviens pas vers lui ?

\- Je sais.

\- … _Raven sourit._ J'aime ton audace, _kiddo_. Très bien, je vais t'aider à vivre dans cette jungle urbaine qu'est Paris.

\- C'est vrai ?

\- Oui ! » Le hackeur fit un pouce levé en souriant de toutes ses dents.

Les deux garçons discutèrent durant tout l'après-midi, rigolant de leurs bêtises et jouant aux jeux vidéo. Vers 18 h 30, le Geek quitta l'appartement de Raven et lui fit au revoir d'un signe de la main. En revenant chez lui, il constata effectivement que Jonathan n'était pas encore rentré. Il retourna dans sa chambre et s'allongea sur son lit.

Le Geek ne savait toujours pas ce qu'il allait devenir. Raven n'avait pas tort : Mathieu ne le laissera sûrement pas se balader dans la nature sans rien faire. Mais à quoi bon rentrer ? Il n'avait plus rien qui le rattache à la famille Sommet. Et pour quelle raison il reviendrait ? Pour de nouveau se faire traiter de victime ? Pour de nouveau servir de jouet au Patron ? Pour être rejeté par la seule personne qu'il avait aimée comme un grand frère, Maître Panda ? Le gamer secoua la tête. Depuis trop longtemps, on l'avait regardé de haut et traité comme un moins que rien incapable de se débrouiller seul, lui interdisant de sortir de la maison et de découvrir le monde par lui-même… Le Geek en avait plus qu'assez de tout ce bordel. Il allait prouver à Mathieu et les autres qu'il pouvait vivre par ses propres moyens et être indépendant. Il allait tout recommencer à zéro. Effacer son existence en tant que « Geek » et démarrer une nouvelle vie en tant que « Seth ». Pour cela, il devait d'abord commencer par ça… Le gamer prit son portable et tapa le numéro de Raven. Une sonnerie, deux sonneries…

« Raven.

\- Oui _kiddo_ ?

\- Apprends-moi à me battre. »

* * *

 **And... That's all for today ! A bientôt pour le prochain chapitre !**


	4. Chapter 4

_Hi there. Après un TRÈS LONG MOMENT sans écrire, voici la suite de Empty Heart !_

 ** _Petite précision : la deuxième partie du chapitre, avec Raven et Erika, concernant les fictions dramatiques n'est pas une reproche envers un auteur ou qui que ce soit d'autres du fandom. C'est juste un DIALOGUE, pas un message avec un sous-entendu négatif._**

* * *

Quelques jours se sont écoulés.

La maison des Sommet était chaotique. Tous s'inquiétaient de la disparition du Geek. Maître Panda fut le premier à avoir remarqué l'absence du plus jeune de la famille, suivi très vite du Hippie et du Prof et enfin des autres membres Sommet. Chacun le recherchait de son côté, tentant de retrouver le moindre indice ou témoignage permettant de savoir où il était passé. Mais rien. Ils n'ont jamais rien trouvés. La seule chose dont les Sommet étaient sûrs, c'est que l'adolescent n'a pas quitté Paris et qu'il s'y trouve toujours. Mais même en sachant cela, l'inquiétude régnait au sein de la troupe de SLG.

Plus le temps passait, plus Mathieu perdait le contrôle de ses émotions. La panique et le stress se lisaient dans ses yeux et sa gestuelle, tournant en rond partout dans l'appartement, complètement perdu. Plus que la colère de ne pas pouvoir avancer dans son émission, c'était la peur qui l'envahissait. Le fait de ne pas savoir où était le Geek et s'il était en danger ou en sécurité lui prenait la tête tous les jours, sursautant à chaque appel de son portable en croyant que quelqu'un l'avait retrouvé. Malgré les nombreuses tentatives d'Alex et du Prof pour le calmer et le rassurer, cela ne faisait qu'augmenter sa crainte. De tous, Mathieu était le plus inquiet de la disparition du gamer. Il alluma son mac et fit apparaître Jeanne, qui scannait jour et nuit chaque zone et caméra de surveillance de Paris.

 **« - Alors Jeanne ? T'as réussi à le trouver ?** _Lui demanda Mathieu._

 **\- Non.** _Lui répondit l'IA avec sa voix robotique._ **Votre camarade demeure introuvable.**

 **\- BORDEL ! Ce n'est pas possible ! »**

Rageusement, il frappa son poing droit sur la table, faisant renverser ses affaires et sa souris par terre. Il se mordit les lèvres, sentant sa main s'enflammer à cause de l'impact. Jeanne resta en silence, contemplant son créateur se massant son poing endolori. Elle était le témoin des nombreuses crises de nerfs du vidéaste, complètement désespéré de n'avoir aucune piste qui puisse le mener au Geek. Bien qu'elle ne soit arrivée que très récemment au sein de l'émission Salut les Geeks, Jeanne avait trouvé un certain intérêt pour le jeune garçon au t-shirt rouge dès le moment où elle l'avait vue, voyant en lui autre chose qu'un simple enfant à brimer et bien plus que ce qu'il montrait à ses comparses.

Elle avait secrètement regardé toutes les saisons de SLG et écouté la dernière discussion entre lui et Maître Panda, et avait compris la raison de sa fugue : le Geek se sentait comme un enfant non désiré. Non, encore moins que ça : un meuble, une simple fourniture, un jouet que l'on aime maltraiter et briser. Cette famille l'a rejeté, alors il la rejette à son tour. Il voulait refaire sa vie ailleurs, passer à autre chose, attraper le bonheur de ses propres mains. Jeanne comprenait sa décision : qu'est-ce qui le retenait dans SLG de toute façon, après avoir perdu la seule et unique raison qui lui permettait d'avoir un semblant de bonheur ou au moins une vie plus supportable, à savoir Maître Panda ? S'il était heureux loin de cette émission web et de ses anciens collègues, n'était-ce pas l'essentiel ?

Cependant, l'IA gardait sa vision des choses à ce propos pour elle. Ce n'était pas le moment d'énerver encore plus Mathieu et de s'attirer ses foudres. Elle se contenta de surveiller toutes les caméras de Paris pour espérer retrouver la trace du gamer vagabond.

 _Ah, que les humains sont compliqués…_ Pensa Jeanne.

Mathieu soupira et posa sa tête contre ses mains, ses coudes posés sur le bureau. Il se frotta le visage. Ses nombreuses nuits blanches et sa fatigue lui embrouillaient l'esprit, mais il refusait de se reposer jusqu'à ce qu'il retrouve le Geek et le ramène à la maison. Seulement, il avait de plus en plus de mal à supporter le poids de son corps et manquait de s'écrouler à tout moment. Sentant ses limites atteintes, le vidéaste s'allongea sur son lit et s'endormit presque aussitôt. Alex entra dans la chambre de Mathieu à ce moment-là. Il le laissa tranquille et demanda à Jeanne :

 **« Toujours rien ?**

 **\- Non. Ce jeune homme échappe à mes capteurs. Un vrai ninja, si je puis me permettre. »**

Alex sourit à la réplique de Jeanne. Il se mit ensuite à réfléchir pendant de longues minutes… C'est étrange que le Geek puisse échapper au regard omniscient de Jeanne. Son apparence n'était pas des plus discrètes, surtout avec son t-shirt rouge flamboyant… Non, rien ne lui venait. Pas un plan ni une idée qui pourrait retrouver la trace du disparu. L'équipe avait pourtant tout essayé : avis de recherches, patrouilles en ville, demande à des passants… Décidément, l'équipe de SLG Corp s'est bien fait avoir.

 **« … Ce petit est bien plus malin qu'il n'en a l'air.**

 **\- C'est vrai. »**

Dans une autre chambre.

Maître Panda était sur son lit, replié sur lui-même. Sa tête posée contre ses jambes cachait son visage trempé par les larmes. Dans sa main droite, il serrait la casquette beige du Geek, le seul objet retrouvé par l'équipe de SLG. Il pleurait depuis des jours, loin du regard de ses collègues. Il s'en voulait d'avoir crié sur le gamer. Ce n'était pas de sa faute si le Patron l'effrayait, ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il avait été créé pour être faible, et ce n'était pas de sa faute s'il n'était plus dans SLG. Il ne s'agissait même pas d'un renvoi : Maître Panda ne quittait pas l'émission, mais il avait un rôle différent. Ce n'était qu'un simple malentendu, et pourtant il avait accusé à tort le Geek pour une chose qu'il n'avait pas commise… Le panda avait perdu son petit frère à cause de son orgueil, en prononçant des mots qu'il ne pensait pas du tout à son égard.

L'ursidé essuya ses larmes, gémissant tristement. Il était aussi chamboulé émotionnellement que Mathieu. Il n'arrivait plus à chanter et quand bien même il parvenait à chantonner un air, sa gorge se serrait, douloureuse.

Tout semblait perdu, pour SLG Corp.

* * *

Confiné dans sa chambre, Raven regardait fixement l'écran de son ordinateur. Cela a été un jeu d'enfant pour lui de trouver l'adresse de Mathieu et l'appartement où il vit avec ses personnalités multiples. Il voyait tout : le désarroi de Maître Panda, la colère -et inquiétude- de Mathieu, la discussion de Jeanne et Alex… Rien ne lui a échappé. Il restait silencieux, réfléchissant à ce qu'il venait d'assister…

Le hackeur savait très bien que la famille du Geek ne le laisserait pas vivre sa vie tranquille dehors. Sa place était au sein de l'émission Salut les Geeks, c'était indiscutable. De plus, malgré la bonne volonté et la détermination du gamer, il n'avait aucune expérience au-delà du foyer familial. Sans compter le fait qu'il n'a pas aucun diplôme et ne sait quasiment rien de la vie en société. Raven était partagé : d'un côté, il comprenait l'inquiétude de l'équipe de SLG et se dit qu'il vaudrait mieux pour son ami de retourner vers eux. Mais d'un autre côté, il se dit qu'ils l'ont « cherché » et qu'ils ne peuvent s'en prendre qu'à eux-mêmes pour avoir été aussi négligents et horribles avec le Geek. De plus, le hackeur tenait énormément à son petit protégé et veut qu'il soit heureux.

Un dilemme compliqué s'imposait dans l'esprit de Raven : écouter sa raison et persuader le Geek de rentrer chez lui, ou écouter ses sentiments et vouloir le bonheur de son ami en cachant la vérité à sa famille. Pour un garçon avec un grand sens du devoir mais aussi un grand cœur comme lui, c'était la pire des situations. Il détestait mentir aux autres, mais il n'était pas indifférent par rapport à la souffrance de son protégé et son envie de liberté. Raven soupira lourdement et se frotta le visage avec ses mains.

La porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit. Une jeune fille aux cheveux médium et bruns, les yeux marron vert, portant une tenue noire et blanche, apparut et s'assit sur le lit de Raven. C'était une amie du hackeur, Erika.

 **« Dur dilemme, hein Raven ?** _Déclare la jeune fille au jeune homme. Ce dernier esquissa un petit sourire._

 **\- Ouais. Je n'ai pas envie d'abandonner mon ami, et en même temps je sais que c'est mieux pour lui de rentrer chez lui.**

 **\- Si tu n'avais pas su la vérité, qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait ? »**

Raven réfléchit.

 **« J'aurais fait face au même dilemme, que je les espionne ou pas. »**

Les deux amis échangèrent un petit sourire avant de se taire. Ils restèrent de longues minutes en silence. Erika se mit soudain à soupirer. Cela ressemblait à un soupir d'agacement. Raven la regarde.

 **« Ça ne va pas ?**

 **\- J'en ai marre de ces fictions mélodramatiques et tragiques. C'est juste bon pour te baisser le moral et dire : 'la vie est horrible, il n'y a pas de happy ending possible'.**

 **\- Ah oui~ ! Ça me fout les boules aussi. C'est pour ça que j'arrête de lire des fics comme ça, parce que je sais que ça va m'énerver.**

 **\- Tss… »**

Silence… Puis éclats de rire. Comment leur discussion a pu déraper aussi vite ?

 **« Bon… Redevenons sérieux cinq minutes. Qu'est-ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ?** _Demanda Erika._

 **\- … Je ne sais pas. Mais je trouverais une solution. Foi de hackeur ! »** Balança Raven avec fierté et faisant un V de la victoire avec ses doigts.

Erika sourit puis fit un câlin à Raven, qui lui rendit la pareille. Après cette courte étreinte, la jeune fille se dirigea vers la porte.

 **« Tu as du boulot ?** _Lui dit Raven._

 **\- … Oui. »** Déclara mystérieusement Erika, arborant un sourire énigmatique.

Raven comprit ce que son amie voulait dire et ne posa pas plus de questions à ce sujet.

 **« Fait gaffe à toi.**

 **\- T'inquiètes, je serais prudente. Fait attention à toi, surtout.**

 **\- Je ne risque rien, ne t'en fait pas pour moi. »**

Ils s'échangèrent un dernier sourire.

 **« Bonne nuit Raven.**

 **\- Bonne nuit Erika. »**

Erika sortit finalement de la pièce. Epuisé, Raven éteignit son PC, partit se changer et se coucha sous les couvertures chaudes et confortables de son lit. Il allait trouver une solution à son dilemme. Il allait donner à cette histoire une happy ending. Il se le promettait.


End file.
